


Erik Killmonger: Headcanon-Fic Hyrbid

by TheHomieRobbStark



Series: Erik Killmonger: Headcanon-Fic Hyrbid [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomieRobbStark/pseuds/TheHomieRobbStark
Summary: Headcanon-Fic Hybrid stories based off anonymous requests and questions.
Series: Erik Killmonger: Headcanon-Fic Hyrbid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733614
Kudos: 6





	1. Displays of Affection

**Anonymous** asked:

**What's Erik favorite part of foreplay?**

\- To be truthful, he enjoys **every part** of foreplay 

\- Especially moreso now that he's met youHe _definitely_ loves when he gets to explore your body and find out all the different ways he can make you tick, with minimal effort on his part

\- Every time is still a learning experience for him, but those first few months after yall got together? BITCH

\- He'd have you splayed out on the nearest surface, hands roaming under your clothes with his face buried in your neck, wanting to hear _allll_ your sounds

\- Your heavy breathing when he slams you against a wall 

\- The little yelp you make when he flips your skirt up to smack at it one time for the one time

\- The innocent little gasp you let out when he grabs you by the throat and gives you hushed warnings in your ear

\- WORDS are a huggee part for him, he lovess watching you get all squirmy and seeing your eyes flutter when he says some off the wall shit

_"I'm tryna be good in front of these white folks but all I can think about right now are those pretty glossy lips of yours wrapped around my dick."_

*At a house party*

_"Don't sit that fat ass on my lap unless you're ready to lift that dress up and ride it,"_

_-_ You're upset (and drunk), whining at him that your feet hurt and to stop playin

_"Keep fussing at me like that, and I'mma drag your ass to the car and take care of that attitude, fr."_ _You shut your mouth immediately and he smirks, pulling you into his lap anyway and letting your legs dangle over his._

\- You're pissed because you're whet™️ asf now and you know he can feel it through his pants

\- OR even better, he'll send you nasty texts while you're out in public and watch you struggle to keep a straight face

_Erik:_ **Spread those legs wider so Daddy can get a better look at that pink pussy** _._

_Your mouth drops to the floor and your head snaps to where Erik was sitting next to you, seeing him emerge from under the table._

_"Dropped my napkin," he says, winking at you, and you feel a sharp breeze and realize he's swiped it from your lap._

_"Something wrong, Y/N?" Your aunt asks from across the table, and you fix your face and smile warmly.  
_

_"No auntie, I just thought I spilled something on myself..." you fib. Your ears pick up on a low growl only you can hear, and you look over to see Erik watching you, licking his lips._ _You cross your legs one over the other to keep from **actually** spilling on yourself when you feel a creeping hand coming up your thigh..._

\- But his _favorite_ _part_?

\- By farrr its the way your body reacts when he's around

_He'll just be holding you from behind, giving you sweet innocent kisses, trailing them up and down your neck._

_Then, when he gets to your ear, he'll suck the skin behind it with a deep groan and blow, and just like that you're there. He'll reach around and scratch his fingernails against the thin skin below your tummy, and you whimper, arching into him._

_You clench his hands, wanting to both keep them there and push them away, loving the way he's making you feel. He'll keep teasing you for a few more seconds before finally removing his hands._

\- Now you're sitting there, hot, frustrated, and, too stubborn to speak up

\- He'll just sit there looking at you, amused

\- Because even after all the sounds he's gotten you to make, his favorite one is still what its like to hear you beg


	2. Secret Admirer

**Anonymous** asked:

**Request : Headcanon of Erik being jealous**

\- You would think that with all the confidence, accomplishments, and swagger Erik Stevens had, there would be no need for him to ever be worried about anyone else, especially when it came to the rock solid relationship the both of you'd built over the years

\- He was an incredibly educated, resourceful, and intelligent strong black man.

\- Unfortunately, it did nothing to keep him from always being just a _little bit_ **jealous**.

_"Hey, E? I'm gonna drop my stuff and go run to the store real quick. Text me if you need anything, ok?" you yell down the hallway, letting your work bags fall softly by the couch before slinging your purse around your shoulder and heading out the door.  
_

_"Get me some gatorade please! The clear kind_ _!" he hollers back, head poking out from the bedroom. The front door closes right as he says it, and he chuckles to himself. '_ Always moving a mile a minute _,' he thinks, smiling as he thinks of you. He makes his way out into the living room to grab his phone, texting you the information you missed and to reminding you to_ **slow down** _._

_On his way back, he passes your stuff on the floor, scooping up the bags to put your things in your home office. As he grabs your computer bag, something falls out of the front pocket, a small red envelope addressed to a 'Miss Y/M/N' with hearts drawn around your name in the shape of another heart._

_Erik picks it up, eyeing it while he turns it around in his hand for more details. He didn't want to open it because he trusted you too much to be looking through your stuff, but he was curious who it could be from since it wasn't February or anywhere near your birthday. **And** nobody ever called you by your middle name except for him (well, sometimes)._

_When he gets to your office, he places the rest of your stuff on your desk, plopping down in your chair, still fingering the card and twirling it between his hands._

_It was already open, the seal broken, so he figured it couldn't hurt to just take a quick look at it. It was just a card, after all. Probably a thank you from one of your work wives or something for all your hard work._

_Pulling out the card, he opens it, the neat words written in near perfect cursive, almost looking like one of those instruction guides on how to write script._

_It read:_

_'The last three weeks have been the best I've ever had. I can't wait to show you what else I can do this Friday.'_

_Love,_

_Bakari_

\- The thing about Erik Stevens was, once he started to become suspicious, he became very dramatic about it, very fast.

\- And it never took much to get him suspecting.

_"What the... yo who the fuck is this Bakari nigga?!" he gets heated within a millisecond, flipping the card over obsessively to try and find a number or something to let him know who this secret admirer was.  
_

_There wasn't even an address on the envelope, which meant that this fool either gave it to her when she was in class, **or** walked his bold ass up to his house, HIS HOUSE, and dropped it in the mailbox._

_Erik couldn't wait till you got home so you could explain to him what the hell he was looking at. He couldn't believe some random no good nigga was tryna put the moves on his girl. Not **his** baby girl._

\- While Erik was back at home having a stage 5 meltdown, you were currently in the pasta isle trying to find the right udon noodles for the Anime and Manga marathon you and Erik had planned for this weekend.

\- You were super excited to show him your all time favorite Manga, _Pearl Pink_ , which was the first manga you'd ever read.

\- You get a text on your phone, the device buzzing away in your back pocket as you reach down to grab your chosen noodles.

\- Thinking its more grocery demands from your black hole stomached boyfriend, you ignore it, waiting until you're done shopping in this section to head over to the frozen isle he no doubt wants you to go to.

_**Erik:** Y/N. Call. Me._

_**Erik:** We can talk about this baby! Just tell me who Bakari is_

_**Erik:** I know you see these text messages girl, you better answer me goddammit  
_

_**Erik:** I'm sorry babygirl, I ain't mean to curse at you like that. I just wanna talk baby please call me back._

_**Erik:** Aight, coo then._

\- All within a span of three minutes

\- He'd reneged on his earlier plan to wait until you got home, his anxiousness pushing him to reach out to you immediately.

\- He just wanted to hear your voice, hear something in it that told him that you were _still_ his.

\- You'd just finished dumping a couple bags of your favorite Shrimp Chips into your basket, unsuspecting of the turmoil unraveling at home when your phone buzzes again, this time longer than before.

\- You pull it out and look down to see that Erik's calling you. Apparently he was getting _very_ anxious about his food.

_You put the phone to your ear, answering sweetly. "Hey baby, what you need?"  
_

_"You at that nigga house, ain't you?" His voice was gruff and short, a stark contrast compared to the way you just answered the phone. "I knew I should of gone with you!"  
_

_Your face scrunches up into confusion. "Whose house? Erik what are you talking about?"  
_

_"Don't try and front babygirl I seen the card!! How could you do me like that baby? After all we been through?!" You can hear his voice start to rise to an almost hysteric pitch, and you wonder if he's been drinking since you last saw him 30 minutes ago.  
_

_"What card, Erik? Baby, slow down, you're freakin me out. Look, I'mma be home in a second baby can you just hold on-"  
_

_"Just tell me who Bakari is Y/N! I just wanna know who that bitch ass nigga is!"  
_

_You pause, stopping in your tracks from rushing to push your cart to the nearest checkout line. You throw your head back and cackle, laughing so loud you scare the white elderly couple standing to your left. You wave your hand at them, trying to weakly apologize as tears threaten the corners of your eyes while you attempt to catch your breath. You dropped the phone in the cart when you bursted into hysterics, and all you can hear are the small faraway sounds of Erik trying to get your attention again._

_"Why you laughin like that? Oh you forreal cheating on a nigga, huh? I can't believe you got me out here looking stupid like this! I'm bout to run up on this mf..."  
_

_~~~_

** The Next Day **

_"Will you stop pacing please? You look like you're ready to fight somebody."  
_

_"I **am** ready to fight somebody Y/N. Yo you need to stop playing and just tell me where this nigga at so we can talk. I just wanna see wassup real quick."  
_

_You start giggling again, chest bouncing as you try to stifle it with your hand over your mouth. You couldn't wait to see the look on Erik's face once he found out who it was._

_The classroom empties out, the new students filtering in, ranging in all ages as they move about to find their seats in the college classroom._

_Erik scans every guy who enters, sizing him up, trying to see if its him._

_"Is it that nigga?" he leans over and whispers to Y/N, nodding to the dark chocolate brother with long dreads hanging down his back. "Really Y/N? You was gon trade me in for a hotep?" he looks at you bewildered, and you almost spit your coffee out your mouth. Oh, the irony.  
_

_"Look, Erik, you not bout to embarrass me here so you better shut the hell up and relax." you whisper harshly, and he grumbles in submission, leaning back in his chair as his eyes still scan the students.  
_

_The bell sounds and you clear your throat, standing up from your chair and smoothing out your dress._

_"Alright class, today we have a very special guest from the Wakandan International Outreach Center, Mr. Erik Stevens!" Erik lifts from his chair, plastering on a warm smile as he waves around the room, greeting everybody before sitting again._

_You continue. "He'll be here to give us some information at the end of class on some of the amazing programs they have to offer over at WIOC. In the mean time, he's gonna be up here, helping us with our final projects!" you clap your hands together, and the class erupts into cheers, excitement over the days events filling up the room._

_You step out in front of your desk to walk around the room, holding your chin as you think out loud._

_"Hmmm... who wants to be the first one to come show Mr. Stevens what we've been working on? Anyone?" you ask, and a bunch of enthusiastic hands shoot up, waving around vigorously.  
_

_"Hmmm... how about you, Bakari?" Erik's head snaps towards the class, eyes looking around vigorously for the culprit._

_He scoots back from his chair, nearly running to the front of the class before colliding with you, hugging you tightly._

_You return the hug, looking back to see Erik's face looking completely dumbfounded, and you snicker, taking a mental picture of it. You look down at the 3rd grader, smiling brightly. "You ready to get started kiddo?"_

_"Yeah, Miss Y/M/N!"  
_

\- You spend the next 15 minutes with Bakari and Erik at the whiteboard, practicing calligraphy samples for the class to see.

\- Erik is horribly bad at it, and Bakari see's to it to teach him how to do it, much to the amusement of both you and the students.

\- After a few more teaching lessons and a quick recap, you give the class 45 minutes to work on their final projects, the buzz of parents helping their children and exchanging information with each other for play dates giving the room a low hum.

\- You walk back to join Erik as your desk, finally taking a seat.

_"So, Bakari is -"  
_

_"My 8 year old calligraphy student, yes." you finish for him, cheeky smile peeking through as you rest your head in your hand and look at him.  
_

_"Your weekly Calligraphy classes," Erik chuckles to himself, remembering now. "I completely forgot about them," He blows out a sigh, running his hand down his face. Of all the possible scenarios he'd imagined, this one was the absolute furthest from his mind.  
_

_"I figured," You snorted. "It's only a four week program now that the college cut the funding. They're saying they can only afford the curriculum for the grad and undergrad students now going forward." You share, a little saddened at the news. You'd grown to really enjoy the extra curricular classes you got to teach outside of your regular art classes, and you were a little heartbroken because you'd really grown to love the students too.  
_

_Erik takes your hand down by your lap, rubbing a thumb over the back of it._

_"Hey, the Outreach Center's got more than enough funding to help keep the classes going, and plus we've been trying to get more involved in higher education programs anyway to better support our high school participants. This could be a great start for us." he tells you, squeezing at your hand for assurance.  
_

_You look over to him, completely and utterly content with everything the man before you was. You don't think you could ever love another person as much as you do Erik._

_You smile, nodding your head to accept his offer. "I'm still tryna see this fight that you promised me, tho. What did you call him again? A bitch ass nigga?" You tease him, and he leans his head back and closes his eyes, quietly groaning._

_"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?" he mutters, still embarrassed.  
_

_"Never." You say, and you link your pinky with his under the desk, both of you holding on to each other as you look out over the class._


	3. Amusement Park Fun

**Anonymous** asked:

**What does Erik do when Bae is being bratty in public?**

\- Whewwww

\- First of all

\- God Bless that mans patience, because _you_? stay Trying👏🏿 It ™👏🏿

\- Y'all were at an amusement park in the height of summer after graduation after you'd decided to link back up with all your college friends one last time before fall came

\- Everyonewas boo'd up, but _especially_ Erik, who stayed hanging on you from the moment you got there

\- He couldn't help it, you just looked _so cute_ with your black and silver braids up in space buns and the ocean blue Vans you paired with your white summer fit

\- He just needed to be onn youuu in somee wayy so he could let these niggas know that ' ** _this mines_** '

\- Soo you sucked it up, and put up with your needy ass man hanging all over you

\- ..... for a total of five minutes

_"Yeah, so uhh.... this not bout to work," You lean back from your scrunched up position in the corner of the booth where he'd pulled you in to be under his arm. The rest of your crew was still in line, ordering food._

_He gives you a confused look, not really sure what you're talking about._

_"Wassup? You wanna go somewhere else for food? I think they got a vegan spot around the corne-"_

_"Nah, son,_ **_this_ ** _not bout to work," You interrupt him, gesturing between the two of you. You feel a spike of heat flash over you, and your patience starts to grow thinner._

\- You fuckin _hated_ being hot

\- It was honestly one of the worst feelings to you, and this gigantic, sweaty nigga was determined to be all up in your space, fuckin up your qi

_"Baby," you give him a little pat on his arm, trying to keep it together. "I love all the physical affection you're trying to show me, but you gon have to cut that shit out." *_ **record scratch** _* "It's too hot for all that."_

_-_ During the winter, those warm, cuddled up moments were cute and all, but now that the cold was gone so was your desire for unnecessary body heat, and you needed him to get with the program

_He kisses his teeth. "I'm just tryna hold my baby girl, watchu getting all buck for?" He says defensively, acting like he wasn't currently trying to be the actual ball to your chain._

_"Okay, well, hold me in your heart or somethin, shit. You makin my back sweat," You pull at the sleeve of your shirt to trying to air it out a little, unsticking it from you._

\- That was another thing you fuckin hated; _sweat_

\- You could put up with it if you had to, like when you did your occasional morning run or participated in whatever foolish activities Erik managed to get you into, but it still always made your neck scrunch up at the dewy gross wetness that lingered behind on your skin

\- Tbh, you turned into a total 👸🏿Diva when it was hot, and you weren't putting up with any of Erik's lovey dovey shit in the 102º heat

_"Wowwww, so you really just gon block me out like that, babe?"_

_"Like a fuckin linebacker," Your comeback is quick, zero hesitation._

_-_ Your friends start heading back to where you are, so he drops it, deciding to not be a grump in front of them and thinking that maybe you just needed some space for a little while till you cooled back down

\- Nnnopeeee

\- You may have felt icky on the outside, but it didn't mean you still didn't want allll of the attention from your man

\- It's like your body knew it wasn't going to get any physical affection in this heat, so to make up for it, it transferred all of its resources over to your mouth

\- And **_that_** **_mouth_** _?_ Smh

\- Poor baby, you was _skrugglin_

_"Erik, where are you going?"_

_"I wanna go ride on this one babe, come with me."_

_"Why is it so hotttt,"_

_"Ooo, DOG!"_

_"I want a churro."_

_"Why aren't you listening to me right now?? Didn't you hear me say I saw a dog??"_

_-_ He's torn between being fed up with you're annoying, aggravating ass and squishing you to death in the tightest hug because he loved it when you started acting all needy

\- One second you're dragging him to all the toy stores in the park to find a Pussyfoot stuffed animal, and the next you're mad when he tries to hold your hand to take you there because 'it's too sweaty"

\- And when you had a hot flash?

\- Lord help any chick that looked even somewhat in Erik's direction, because by then you were ready to add in the knuck component to your 1-2 crazy bitch combo

\- After he had to drag you out of the funnel cake shop to keep you from throwing hot fudge and strawberries at " _that googly eyed bitch in the back_ ", he decided to take you to one of the secluded tables in the back of the park to talk.

_"Sit." he orders, pointing at the table top, and you hoist yourself onto the warm concrete, scooting back a little to make room. He slides the plate of funnel cake onto the table, arranging the shopping bags he placed behind you to give you both cover. He situates himself on the bench in between your legs, pulling the plate of food over to him to unwrap it._

_He spreads your legs open and puts the dessert there when he finishes, resting his hands on the outside of your thighs._

_"Right now, you gon eat and listen, cuz you been acting like a fuckin brat all damn day and I'm not having any more of your shit lil girl."_

_Your face immediately scrunches up, frowning at the factual statements he was making. You want to open your mouth and start denying your bad behavior, but the look on his face tells you that it would be very unwise._

_You only open up again after watching him use his fork to pick apart the funnel cake, dipping it in chocolate sauce and holding it to your mouth to feed it to you._

_While you chew, your eyes drift over his defined arm muscles being showcased by the maroon sleeveless hoodie he's wearing, the scent of his heady cologne wafting up to your nose, distracting your senses for a moment._

_You want to bury your nose in his neck and deeply inhale his scent, but you restrain yourself, not wanting to get falsely accused of trying to distract him._

_"Aight so whats the deal, baby girl? You ain't even wanna hold my hand cuz you was being such a drama queen earlier, but now you tryna bite every bitch head off in a 5 mile radius cuz they can't tell that we together." He feeds you another piece, this time with a chunk of strawberry, holding it with his fingers._

_You accept it, wrapping your lips around his meaty fingers and taking the treat from them, sucking generously at the pad of his thumb._

_He maintains his composure, watching as you swipe your tongue over the dust of powdered sugar on your top lip._

_"Why you being so difficult, mamas? You actin like you don't know how to act right."_

_You roll your eyes, eyebrows furrowing in irritation as you start to get defensive. Sure you might have been acting out a little bit, but its not like he was entirely innocent in this either._

_"Well, maybe if you didn't wear shit like that_ _when we go out, I wouldn't have to act so fucking 'difficult'." You use your fingers to put up air quotes, voice laced with attitude._

_He narrows his eyes at you. "Excuse me, little girl?" Its more of an opportunity for you to reevaluate your statement than it is a question, but you steamroll over the subtle warning, still going off._

_"You mad you can't be all up on me rn so we can look like we together, but you stay showing off your arms and shit like you're not also taken."_

_He grabs the plate of half eaten funnel cake and puts it off to the side, moving forward so that his face is closer to yours._

_"You better change the way you talkin to me or we gon have an even bigger problem in a second."  
_

_You ignore his threat, scooping up the plate to munch away at your anger._

_"Shut the fuck up Erik, you're irking me right now," You mumble around a mouthful of food, eyes focused on the pile of whipped cream and pastry.  
_

_You didn't see it when he pulled down the black joggers he was wearing to reach in and free himself, stroking slowly while he waited for you to swallow the food in your mouth. Before you could take another bite, he snatches the plate out of your hand, tossing it somewhere before pulling you to the edge of the table, gripping you under your knees._

_"Clearly you need some sense fucked back into you because its obvious you lost it all somewhere in this goddamn park." He grabs your shorts, roughly pulling them off before sliding you off the table and into his lap. He hooks two fingers into the side of your cotton underwear and rips them off, stuffing the material into your mouth.  
_

_"I swear if you cum I'll take you home and bend you over for another 2 hours," His tone is vicious, and you're already wet from the way he's gripping your waist tight and looking at you with pure fire in his eyes. He lifts your ass up and positions himself under you, thrusting into you powerfully and filling you all the way up. You let out a sharp cry, softened by your makeshift gag, and he covers your mouth with his wide palm, leaning into your ear.  
_

_"Shut the fuck up and take it," he growls, and he tightens his arm around your lower back and starts to pound into you, struggling to keep his own breathing even and his grunts quiet.  
_

_With the tall shopping bags on the table blocking the view, no one can see what you're doing in the corner, and you wrap your arms around his shoulders and bury your face, praying that there's no cameras pointed in your direction._

_Somehow you both manage not to get caught, and its been 20 minutes now of his thick member slamming into you over and over again non stop. You're wrapped around him so tight, struggling not to let go as you feel your 6th orgasm trying to fight past your mental barrier, and you push on his thighs weakly trying to lift off of him._

_"I can't I cant I cant," you chant, your head falling back as you take in shallow breaths, a single tear falling down your face._

_"You fucking better," He snarls, and he digs his fingers into your cheeks gripping hard, spreading your ass apart further. His thrusts start slowing down, and he lifts you up, laying you down on the table with his body hovering over yours.  
_

_It's a riskier position, and your legs bob over the shopping bag blockade he's created as he keeps going. You scratch at his arms, whining his name to try and warn him._

_He ignores you, circling his hips into you sloppily as he starts to reach his climax, and right as he starts to release, he pushes up your cropped shirt and sinks his teeth into your breast, moaning into you as ropes of cum shoot inside you._

_He collapses on top of you, both of you breathing heavy and sweating even more than you were before._

_He lazily smushes sloppy kisses into the side of your face as he comes down, nibbling on your cheek and the sensation of his beard tickles you._

_"Daddy," you whisper hoarsely, throat dry and aching from the fabric.  
_

_"Hm?" he hums, his body too tired to look up at you._

_"I'm hungry again."_


	4. Night at the Movie Theaters

**Anonymous** asked:

**Erik and his girl at the movies and he's in the mood and he's trying to get you in it too.**   
  
  


"Oooh, look! _The Evil Dead_ is playing!" You point excitedly, seeing one of your favorite old horror movies listed right at the top in big, black, block letters.

"Wackk, don't nobody wanna see that shit! Where my psycho niggas at, like _Hannibal_ or _Candy Man_ or something?" he mumbles into your hair, looking up at the marquee with you as you try and decide on a movie.

The crisp winter air bites at your cheeks, but it feels nice combined with the human heater currently wrapped around your shoulders keeping you warm.

"Excuse me, _The Evil Dead_ is a _classic,_ thank you very much. What about _The Thing_?" You suggest, already bouncing on the balls of your feet just thinking about it. You loved the 1980's film, always managing to get wrapped up in the 'who dunnit' sci-fi mystery every time.

"Quit moving, I'm trying to focus," he holds you tighter to still you, clearly unsatisfied with the choices you were coming up with. And he called _you_ the brat.

"Come on Erik, the next rotation starts in 10 minutes, I don't wanna miss it!" You plead, urging him to hurry up and make a decision.  
  
  


\- It was the end of November and you and Erik were at a horror movie marathon event at your favorite old time-y movie theater in the middle of town was hosting.

\- All day they'd been playing classic horror flicks like _Dawn of the Dead, The Howling, Children of the Corn,_ and _Maximum Overdrive_.

\- There were about 30 different movies that were playing for the day, randomly shuffling after every 2 ½ hour showing and intermission.

\- Currently your options were: _The Thing, An American Werewolf in London, Bram Stoker's Dracula, The Evil Dead,_ and _Carrie._  
  
  


He takes one last look over the titles before huffing out a big breath, conceding.

"Ugh, fine, lets go see this damn _Thing_ movie, he moans, and you do a little fist pump, hissing a silent "yes!" as you grab his hand and skip over to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for _The Thing_ at 5:30 please," you beam at the teller, and she rings you up, Erik already sliding a five dollar bill on to the counter before you can even reach in your purse.

She gives you the tickets, letting you know the movie is the last one on your left, and you pull Erik through the revolving door and into the lobby.

"Okay, since you paid for the tickets I'll pay for the snacks," You say, already pulling out your money as you try to trot ahead of him to the concession stand.

He gives you a ' _yeah, OK'_ look at the back of your head, letting you get all the way to the front of the line before pinching the back of your coat between his fingers and pulling you behind him, taking your place in front of the cashier.

"Can I get a large mixed ICEE and a Buncha Crunch for this one," he says, nodding in your direction, and you stick your tongue out at him.

"Sure thing, and what can I get you sir?" The lanky teenager asks, fingers flying over the POS system on autopilot.

"That'll be all." he answers, handing over another bill and collecting the snacks, giving you your candy.

As he receives his change he takes a long drink from your slurpee, looking amusedly at the exaggerated sour face you make at him as you head off towards the theater.

"I thought you said you didn't want anything" you mock him, snatching the drink from his hand when he finishes.

"I never said that," he states, opening the door for you to go inside.

"Then next time get your own," you sass at him, walking past him inside the dark entry way.

"Nah," the door closes and its nearly pitch black now as you start to navigate your way up the side hallway, seeing the big screen come into view.

" _Whats yours is mine_ ," he says, low into your ear and you shudder a little, not even realizing he's moved over to your left side.

If he notices, he doesn't show it, and he turns to assess the seating situation.

There's no one in here except for an older black gentleman near the front and a couple hyper pre-teens running through the aisles and jumping from seat to seat.

"You wanna sit over there?" You ask him, pointing towards the lower middle section a little bit away from the rambunctious kids.

He sniffs at your suggestion, again. "Uh-uh, we going all the way to the top. Come on." he grabs your hand, guiding you up the stairs to the very top and picks a spot two rows down from the projector.

You put your stuff down and he helps you out of your coat, tossing it over one of the empty seats before doing the same with his own. You settle in, arriving right on time as the trailer for the upcoming deep sea thriller fades to black and the lights dim, the only glow being the safety lights lined along the floor.

As the final announcement to turn off all cell phones plays, an usher pokes their head into the theater, spotting the kids. They flash their hand light at them.

"Come on guys you know you're not supposed to be in there," they say admonishingly, escorting them out.

Out the corner of your eye you can see Erik relax more, sinking further into the seat as he spreads his legs wide. You ignore him, figuring he's about to go to sleep since he didn't want to see the movie. So dramatic.

You open up your chocolate and start snacking, the opening scene playing on the screen and washing the theater in a bright light, the camera panning over the landscape of snow, accompanied by the sound of a helicopter flying before it too, appears on the screen.

You see Erik reach for your drink again, and you try and smack at his hand.

"Hey hey," you say, getting territorial now because this nigga was about to drink all your stuff. Thirsty ass.

He takes it and puts it into the cupholder on the other side of him, lifting up the one between you two.

You kiss your teeth, about ready to sock this nigga in the throat when he grabs you under the leg and pulls you over into his lap.

"Erik- what the'"

"Shhhh" he shushes you, handing back the drink. "Here, take it dang. Greedy ass." he says, looking at you, and you slurp at the straw obnoxiously when you hear a soft snore coming from somewhere. You look down to see the old man's head thrown back in his seat, mouth wide open as he continues to take in jagged and choppy breaths.

"That nigga knocked," Erik comments behind you, and you chuckle, punching him in the arm.

It's a little chilly in the theater and the iced drink doesn't help, so its nice to be back in Erik's arms, even if he was getting on your nerves.

You sit back and watch the screen as the research team scrambles to make sense of their new guest, enjoying the rise in tension.

You get about 15 minutes into the movie before Erik starts moving around beneath you, spreading his legs wide and pulling yours to hang on the outside of his and wrapping his arms around your middle, like how he does at home when he's watching the basketball game or playing some video game you don't care to join in when you want attention.

"Erik we're in public, I can't sit like this here," you tell him, about to close your legs when he grips the inside of your thigh firmly, stopping your movement.

"You gon sit how I tell you to sit," he whispers, behind your ear, grabbing one of the coats laid over the seat and using it to cover your bodies, kissing your ear playfully. You let him, thinking all he wants is to be snuggled up with you again, and you relax into him, laying your head back onto his shoulder.

He let's you chill for about five minutes before he starts kissing your neck, this time taking his hands to stroke the inside of your thighs, moving them back and forth in a massage like manner over your leggings.

The inside of your thighs were one of your hot spots, and you can't help but roll your hips into his hands, wanting him to press into your skin harder.

"Ok, Erik," you start, orally disagreeing with your body's actions as you try and slow him down, knowing full well if he kept going you wouldn't be able to pull back, and you needed logic on your side since Erik damn sure wasn't helping.

You put your drink back down in the cupholder and reach down to stop one of his hands from roaming when the other one sweeps over your hot center, cupping you.

He starts rubbing large sloppy circles over you, pressing his fingers firmly into your clothed opening.

"...Erik..." you manage to get out, breath catching as his hands work together now, taking turns running his fingers up and down your slit, alternating hands over and over again.

Your breaths get shallower, and he dives his hands into your leggings and spreads your lips, letting your panties fall between them. He flicks at your still covered clit, using his thumb and middle fingers.

The quick throbbing vibrations make you grab out to the arm of the chair, reaching for some sort of leverage, and you accidentally spill the rest of the candy in your lap, the little pieces cascading onto the floor making a distinct scattering sound. You tense up and freeze, gasping, but he keeps going, making your hips jerk around in his lap. You try to minimize your movements, digging your pelvis back into his crotch as you try to concentrate, feeling yourself start to wet your panties with your arousal.

"E-Erik... ss-stopppp" you try and plead with him, not wanting to get caught by the only other patron here.

 **"What's yours is mine,"** he reminds you, giving you a sickly sweet wet kiss to your cheek, and your head falls back as you give a quiet, stuttered high pitched whine. Your pelvis locks up as your orgasm surges through you, and you shake as you lift your hips up to ride it out. You squeeze your eyes shut so tight you see stars, and your cum completely ruins your pants, overflowing into Erik's lap too to form a wet spot on his crotch.

Erik rubs at the inside of your thighs again as you come down, kissing your shoulder as he speaks gentle praises into you, _'Good girl. Such a good girl'._

When you finally have the energy, you lift your head up to peek down at where the old man was sitting, and see his head still thrown back, mouth hanging wide open and you hear the soft snores again.

"Man, that nigga really is knocked," you laugh, and you pick up your slurpee and sit back to watch the rest of the movie, passing the straw between the two of you.


	5. Loving The Way You Love It

**Anonymous** asked: 

**Hope this questions isn't weird but does Erik enjoy anal sex? I mean I know he eat any and everything and then some but how does he feel about that?**

I think, contrary to popular belief, while Erik might certainly _enjoy_ anal sex (I mean how could he not? It feels _great_ ), the reason he really enjoys is because of how much **you** love it.

"How do you feel?"

Stepping out of the bathroom, he dries his hands off with the hand towel, tossing it over his shoulder as he clicks off the light and makes his way over to you.

The white Calvin Klein briefs he was sporting sat low on his hips, and you could more than see his very pronounced member standing at attention underneath the thin material.

You were currently on the bed, your bottom half being supported by your feet placed hips length apart on the floor, your body stretched out across the bed.

You look up, flipping your fluffy curly fro (unsuccessfully) to the side to watch him walk towards you.

A slow smile spreads your lips, loving the view you had of him at your eye level.

"I feel good."

He climbs on to the gigantic California King size bed, crawling towards you and bending his neck down to meet yours, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth before kissing you nastily, heavy on the tongue.

You can feel his hand come up to hold your chin, the other one crawling onto your back before snaking down your spine, stopping when he reaches your ass.

He takes two fingers and continues up and over your rounded bottom, pausing to bring them together and take hold of the pink rose glass but plug that was filling you up.

He circles the heavy device slowly inside of you for a few seconds, playing with it like a joystick before gently pulling it out of you a little and reinserting it, over and over again to give you a delicious stretch.

You groan erotically deep into his mouth and he swallows the sounds, your mewling making his dick twitch.

He lets go of your chin and reaches behind you to dig his thumb nail into the base of your spine, dragging it up to the nape of your neck and making your back curve in a beautiful arch.

Detaching his lips from yours with a wet suck, he watches your eyelids flutter shut, and asks you again.

"How do you feel now?"

The only sounds your mouth allows are soft pants as you try and gain back some control, the multiple sensations tugging your mind in different directions.

He brings his lips to your ear and nibbles on the rim of it, hard enough to grab your attention, but soft enough not to overpower everything else you were feeling.

"Answer me princess," he whispers, kissing you on the ear before continuing his nibbling. "I wanna know."

You swallow the thick build up of spit in your throat before opening your mouth.

"I feel..." before you're able to finish the slow sentence, he dips down to suck at the base of your throat, also pulling the butt plug out completely.

You stutter in your words for a few seconds as you let out a moan, your rectum clenching up and missing the feeling.

"i feel goo-" he shoves the plug back into you and stiffens his tongue, drawing it up the length of your neck for a pointed lick. Your word end in a high pitched squeal, but he refuses to give you a break.

"Good? You just feel 'good', princess? That's all you feel?"

You're up on your tippy toes now, your center throbbing and dripping down your thighs.

He repeats the action, pulling the plug all the way out before pushing it back in again, and again, watching your face contort in pleasure with awe.

You tuck your lip between your teeth and bite down, trying to hold something, _anything_ in, but Erik tugs it free with his own.

"Whats the matter? You don't want to talk to me, princess?" His full lips give yours a soft, plush kiss, and a shiver runs down your spine. _That damned pet name._

A needy whine emanates from your throat, coupled with a hiccuped sob. Your fingers fist into the duvet underneath you, and you lean forward to try to get close to him.

All you wanted to do was crawl into his arms and have him hold you while he fucked you with the butt plug, but you knew he wouldn't let you.

"Why you whining, huh? All I wanna know is how you feeling right now, baby. You don't wanna tell me how you feel?"

You'd moved yourself into the crook of his neck at this point, so when he spoke you could feel the breath from his words kiss the skin underneath your jaw.

He was teasing you _so_ bad right now, and you couldn't handle it. You felt an actual sob start to form in your chest and tears prick at the corners of your eyes when he switches up on you again, stopping his tugging at the toy and letting it rest inside of you.

The weight of it feels amazing, and you can feel it against every inch of your walls.

He lets it sit there for a moment and moves his hand away, caressing one of your cheeks with soothing strokes using the palm of his hand.

You sigh in content, and when you calm down enough, you let your arms grow weak and lie back down on the bed, ass still in the air. Your breathing is heavy but even, and Erik moves his hand through the sheets to link his fingers with yours.

"So...?" he asks you, and you chuckle tiredly, turning your head to the side to look at him.

"I feel incredible."

He bends down, kissing you on the side of your face.

"Good."

He reaches behind you and takes the plug back in between his fingers, turning it in circles inside of you.

You hiss as a cold sweat breaks out against your skin, and he gives you two more full twists before twisting it out of you, leaning down to place a kiss to the middle of your back.

Getting up he places it on the night stand, grabbing the lube next to it. He discards his briefs, his rock solid cock bobbing against his stomach as he moves around the bed to stand behind you.

Squirting some of the lube onto a finger, he rubs at your entrance, circling it around your opening before squirting some more and penetrating you. He can feel your insides throbbing, and he groans out a soft growl, pumping you a few times.

Pulling his finger out of you he holds himself in his hands, squirting a generous amount onto his dick before working it over his length.

"Turn over."

You do as you're told, pushing yourself over onto your back and opening your legs, your sticky fluids feeling cold against your skin.

He looks so good standing there with his hard glossy dick in his hand, and you bring your feet up to rest on his chest, shuffling them up and down on the bumpy skin, the keloids feeling like a massage against your soft soles.

"You so sexy Daddy," you tease him, biting your tongue, and he grabs one of your feet, kissing the bottom of it.

"You one to talk, ma," he tells you with a wink, and you roll your eyes, giggling.

Wiping his hands off on the towel he tosses it aside, smoothing his hands up and down your thighs, a cute little smirk playing on his lips.

"You ready, princess?" He whispers.

You nod your head, breathing a soft _yeah_.

Parting your legs, he bends them back, grabbing them under the knees as he leans his body over yours.

He grabs his dick and guides it towards your opening, looking down to make sure it goes in safely. He presses lightly at your entrance and your body opens up for him, the head slipping in easily, and the both of you moan together as he slowly pushes in the rest of his length, feeling right at home inside of you.

He supports himself on his elbows above you, pressing his forehead against yours as he starts to move rhythmically back and forth, your sweet gasps edging him on.

"Yeah, princess, you was right," he closes his eyes, trying to focus so he didn't lose himself too quickly.

"You feel incredible."


	6. Worship

**Anonymous** asked: 

**Do you think Erik suck toes?**

First of all, I think this nigga got a HELLA foot fetish.

He lovesss taking you to go get your mani/pedis, and of course my nigga gotta pay for it too.

"Which color you thinking bout getting ma? I think yellow would be cute, make ya toes pop." He's leaning over your shoulder as you look at the tray of nails, pointing to one of the bright yellows.

Last time you got white, and the time before a cute cloudy blue, both his selections. He always chose colors that stood out against your dark brown skin, absolutely loving the contrast.

"What about my hands?" You wiggle your naked fingers at him with one hand while the nail tech is busy with the other, your toes already submerged in the warm soapy water.

"Hmm... surprise me." He winks at you, popping a kiss on your cheek before pulling out his ringing phone to answer it. Stepping out of the shop, you can see him engaging in conversation with whoever's on the other side of the line, and you take another look at the nail tray to make your selection. You decide on something pretty and glittery, wanting your nails to shine just as bright as your personality.

When he gets back his face is in a small pout, eyes already forgiving.

"I'm sorry babygirl, but I gotta go back to the office real quick to sign some paperwork. Text me when you're done and I'll order you a Lyft back home."

You're a little sad he can't spend time with you in the shop, but you know how important his latest contract is. Besides, you had all weekend to look forward to with him.

Before he goes he slips the tech the money and gives you one final kiss, lewdly tonguing you down in the middle of the shop for everyone to see, not caring at all about the wandering and curious eyes looking your way.

When you both finally part, you're out of breath, and you can't help but to watch him leave with a ditzy lovestruck look on your face. When you turn around to give your hand back to the nail tech, all they give you is an arched brow and knowing smirk, no stranger to you and Erik's wicked chemistry.

~~~~~~~

Stepping into the apartment, you toe the temporary foam sandals off your feet, grabbing them up and stepping on to the soft white carpet. You can hear the TV playing in the backroom and make a direct beeline for it, eager to show your boyfriend the color you picked out for your nails.

You spot him on the love chair immediately hop into his lap, straddling him.

You wave your hands in his face, showing him the cute design you'd settled on, and he grabs your fingers in his to take a closer look.

"You just a bougie lil thing, ain't you?" He kisses his teeth in faux annoyance, and you beam your smile at him, undeterred.

"Lemme see them toes tho," He scoops you up by your thighs and tosses you on the couch, your body bouncing as he grabs your ankles, admiring your soft feet.

"You got some pretty ass feet, you know that?" He bites his lip, eyes zeroed in to admire your pedicure, and you laugh at his comment. He tells you every time.

"Yeah Daddy, I know," you giggle at him, and you watch as he lifts a foot to his mouth, tongue poking out to lick a stripe up the middle of your sole. It sends a ticklish feeling right up your spine, and you can't help but squirm around a little at the feeling.

He ends the lick by sucking your big toe into his mouth, those thick lips of his engulfing it completely, and the sight makes something in your core turn.

He gets it nice and wet before releasing it with a smack, pressing a kiss to the side of your foot before playfully nipping at your little toes, giving them light licks.

"You mind if Daddy worships these pretty feet, babygirl?" He asks you, and his eyes already have something sinister hidden behind them.

You bite your own lip, unable to form words from the lust in your throat, and you nod back, excitement growing in your belly.

"Good. Take off them shorts, too, cuz I'm worshipping that pussy next."


	7. Day Drunk

**Anonymous** asked:

**Hey! Okay so check me out, a short Eric x Reader fic based on the video of Cyn Santana and Joe Budden where she's clearly smacked and rapping along with the song and he's tryna take the cup out of her hand but she won't let him? Idk if anyone's done that but I think it'll be cool if you did**

Red, white, and green lights cast their flickering shadows onto the hardwood floor, the soft white walls near the tree also catching some of their glow. Speakers mounted in the corners of the room play the upbeat rap songs from the radio, the bass helping to fill the empty pockets of the nearly bare space.

It was December 21st and you and Erik were cleaning the house in preparation for the holiday festivities, like the White Elephant gift exchange you'd had planned later on tonight with your close friends. All the couches were pushed back against the wall and the decorated Christmas tree was the only piece with some personality, all the presents you and Erik had gotten for each other hidden away in separate corners of the house until you could wrap them and put them under the tree.

Erik was currently in the kitchen washing the dishes and playing bartender, a couple bottles of Hennessy and Malibu rum out on the marble countertop next to a small bowl of melting ice chips. He'd woken up early that morning and made a delicious breakfast of cheesy shrimp and grits and buttery english muffins with strawberry jam to help fuel the both of you for the mountain of chores ahead of you for the day.

It was your idea to incorporate alcohol into the mix, hence the bottle of rum that you'd been sipping off of all morning. He'd wanted to start you off simple with something like mimosas, but when you shot that idea down and attempted to climb the counters to reach the top shelf, he relented and swiped the white 750ml bottle and gave it to you. He figured it was way better than the bottle of Jäger your short arms were no doubt intending on reaching for.

After pouring a few fingers of the drink and some pineapple juice into a red cup, he sent you off to the living room to get started on your part of cleaning the floors while he rolled up his sleeves and got to work on the kitchen.

Had he not been so invested in scraping the grits off the bottom of the pot, he might have heard it when you tiptoed yourself back into the kitchen and poured yourself another drink, taking the bottle of rum with you on your way out.

You were _so excited_ for the first of many Christmas and Kwanza festivities you and Erik had lined up for the end of the year, and you couldn't _wait_ to get started on celebrating.

...Even if it meant drinking just a _little bit_ too much while sweeping the floors.

Although the music was still playing around the house, you'd gotten mysteriously quiet after your last vocal outburst, singing ' _Oh fuck. Shit._ ** _BITCH!'_** at the top of your lungs from Sheck Wes' "Mo Bamba". Erik almost spit out a mouthful of Henny all over his clean dishes when he'd heard you, clutching his chest and laughing with tears in his eyes at his wild ass babygirl. He just _knew_ you were in there with your foot propped on something twerking up a storm.

After recovering from a couple cleansing deep breaths, he tossed the dish towel in his hands down on the counter and turned to go and check on you to see what you were getting yourself into.

It was when he'd passed the still mostly full bottle of Pure White Hennessy and now cold bowl of water that he noticed the bottle of Malibu was gone.

"Aw hell," he mutters under his breath, his footsteps quickening.

"What her tipsy ass out here doing _now_?"

As he rounds the corner into the living room, he walks out just in time to see you setting up your phone against said bottle of missing rum on one of the coffee tables, giving the camera the perfect view of the gigantic beautifully decorated Christmas Tree in the background with you standing in front of it.

Your cleaning fit had somewhat changed; you were now sporting a tiny little red and green elf's hat on the top of your head that looked like it could've belonged to a toy doll.

_Where did you even find that?_

Erik groans and drags a hand down his face, shaking his head at your silliness when his eyes zero in on the contents of the bottle behind your phone. Through the slim little separation in white labeling he could see that at least _half_ of what was in there before was now gone. _It was ¾ full when he gave it to you._

He takes a step towards you, but right as he does the song changes over the speakers. You start grooving, drink in one hand and broom in the other as your start to bob back and forth for a few seconds before jumping right into the first verse.

" _I go on and on, can't understand how it last so long. I must have superpowers, rap two hundred twenty five thousand hours. Get a calculator do the math, made a thousand songs that made you move ya ass."_

You were rapping and two-stepping your short little self without a care in the world, bending your knees and winding yourself down to the ground at the last line, pink tongue poking out from between your teeth as you popped your booty.

You stopped your foolishness for a second to read something on your phone, eyes scanning over the screen. Without warning you toss your head back with a cheek aching smile, your sweet infectious laughter flowing out from your lips, the kind of laughter you only made when you were too tipsy and letting Erik whisper dumb childish jokes into your ear.

That was **his** laugh. Only _he_ was supposed to be making you laugh like that. So what the fuck were you reading that had you tee-heeing **_his laugh_**?

You were up on your feet and back to dancing again, taking a sip from your cup before continuing rapping and using the broom handle as a microphone.

Before he can get all the way over to you he see's the activity on your phone screen first, seeing the trail of hearts bubbling up from the corner of your screen and the comments in the middle being pushed up and replaced as new ones came in.

**Yass bitch!**

**You betta WHINE hunny!**

**Fuck it up Y/N!**

**OKAY MISS THING!!!** 👏🏿👏🏿👏🏿

_Was that instagram live???_

"Oh naw."

Erik was done. Party over. Not only were you out here already day drunk at _12:30_ on a Saturday, you were acting a fool and shaking your ass in front of all of instagram.

His big bulky body appears on screen as he attempts to reach over you and take the cup from your hand, telling you you were being cut off.

You move the cup out of his range and try to block him with your other hand holding the broom when your _favorite_ part of the song comes on.

( _Whats my favorite word?)_

" **BEEEATCH!** " You scream loudly, laughing at both yourself and Erik's increasingly frustrated face as he continues trying to reach over you.

"Ok, you doin the most now," he eyes you in warning, but your glossed over eyes don't even catch it because you're already gearing up for the next line.

( _Why they gotta say it like $hort?)_

 _"_ **BEEEATCH!"** You sing loudly again, this time directly _at_ Erik, and there's no mistaking who the words were intended for. You keep giggling uncontrollably, stumbling over the next few words as you sing those to him, too.

"You know they can't play on my court, can't hang with the big dogs STAY ON THE PORCH!" You nudge him away again using your shoulder, your body feeling tired and heavy from all the energy you used laughing up a storm.

Fed up with you, he pops you hard and quick on your ass, finally taking the cup from your hand after you instinctively reach back to rub at your bottom.

"Owww!" You whine, lips poked out in a quivering out, and before you know it the broom is taken from your grip and your body is hoisted up onto Erik's shoulder.

"'Owww' nothin! I'm not playin witcho lil ass no more dammit, you goin to bed. He grabs your phone too as he starts towards the stairs to the bedroom, nosily reading the comments to see if he needed to add any more scars to his chest.

**WHACKKK!**

**Party pooper :(**

**She was just having FUN!**

**Damn Erik why yo ass so mean :/**

**Oooohh they bout to FUCK!**

That last comment pissed him off. He was done with instagram too.

"Alla yall can shut the fuck up! I'll block all yall on this bitch, KEEP PLAYIN!!" You were giggling again, little body jiggling over his shoulder.

"Why you yelling at the phone like a old man E?" You ask him, trying to turn around to see what he was doing.

He rolls his eyes, grumbling as he shuts down the video and closes the app.

"You can hush too. Leaving me to clean the whole house while you get to take a nap."

"But I'm not tired!!" You protests, kicking your feet a little as you see the carpet changer under his feet as he reaches the bedroom.

"Maybe not, but you will be after I wear that ass out after tonight," he bites you on one of your cheeks before popping you on the ass again and tossing you onto the bed.

"Now take your ass to bed or you ain't getting no presents for Christmas!"


	8. Smile For Me Daddy

**Anonymous** asked: 

**Do you think Erik likes being in front of the camera? Like if his woman was a photographer and asked him to do an x rated photo shoot just for their eyes only. I'm talking baby oil and everything, would he be a little nervous?**

**+**

"I want you to come home."

Erik lies face up on the arm of the couch, his long legs making his feet dangle over the edge on the other side, his huge body taking up all the space in the middle. He throws an arm over his forehead, blowing a raspberry and playing with the coiled extension cord that strung out from the base on the wall.

He was _soo_ bored, waiting for _her_ to get back to keep him company and make his night much more interesting.

"Baby, you know I'm working late tonight. I won't be back for another few hours, I've got one more client left to shoot." Y/N looks out the large glass window of her downtown studio, looking at the traffic pile up down below.

She hears him groan on the other side of the line, followed by the sound of shuffling.

Erik sits up, leaning over the back of the couch to look at the wall clock. 6:47. He kisses his teeth, pressing the phone back to his ear as he lays back down.

"Is this that same picky ass indie chick that cancelled on you twice already?" The bass in his voice comes out, and she can tell by the way his breathings changed that his nostrils are probably flared out in irritation and his grip on the phone is tighter.

It was **6:47** on a _Friday night_ , and instead of being laid up on the couch with _him_ , his baby was still at the studio waiting on some flake.

"You should've told her to find somebody else, my baby time far too valuable to be sitting around for some bummy ass knotted haired white chick to show up."

"Relax, babe! Please? She called earlier and told me she'd be here at 7:15. I'm good babe, I promise." Her voice is soft and soothing in his ear, and the veins in his forehead smooth down at her request.

Fine. He'd relax. _But only because she'd told him to._

Rolling over to his side, he changes the subject, not wanting his own sour mood to influence hers before the shoot.

"You eat yet?"

"...No," she admits, voice meek.

"I've been caught up in portfolios since three, but I'll see if I can take a break around 8:30 and order in. Maybe that Indian place down the street?"

It was one of her favorites, and she'd discovered it one day when she was scoping the area for her studio a few years ago.

"You ain't eat since WHEN? Uh uh. I'm coming down there Y/N. That lady got you **and** me fucked up."

He shoots up from his spot on the couch, reaching over to grab his Nike Air Bakin's he'd kicked off earlier.

"Erik-"

"Nah babe, that bird not coming, and my girl not going hungry a second longer. Call up that Indian place and order what you want. I'm on my way."

She doesn't even have a chance to dispute the plan before he air kisses her over the phone and hangs up, the hum of the dead line left ringing in her ear.

"Well, OK then," she shrugs, and she holds down the switch, listening for the dial tone before typing in the number to Akbars Indian Restaurant.

~

At 7:30, Erik rolls into the parking structure under the building, the warm to-go boxes of Indian food filling the car with their mouth watering aroma. He'd taken it upon himself to order a couple extra samosas and garlic naan, even though Y/N said she was swearing off carbs a couple days ago.

He knew she loved the baked goods, and even though she didn't agree, he _loved_ the way she looked when she carried some extra weight on her. All he wanted to do was keep her fat, happy, and laughing.

_His perfect little plump princess._

He keys himself into the building, riding the freight elevator all the way up to the top floor. He lifts up the gate with one hand, stepping onto the dark marble floor of the wide open space and hearing the melody of soft jazz echoing around from the overhead speakers.

She often liked to work while playing music, stating that it helped to get her mind in the zone. He eases up on his heavy footsteps to quietly navigate his way through the hallways, the veins in his forehead making a comeback.

Even if that bird did end up showing up he didn't care, she was just gonna have to wait in the lobby or some shit while he pulled Y/N aside for a lunch break. And if she had any problems about that she could speak **directly** to him ** _._** _He had a few things of his own he wouldn't mind getting off his chest_.

He turns the corner into the main room, seeing a white backdrop and studio lighting on the far wall, the reception desk mirroring it on the other end of the room.

A few white leather couches decorated the space in the middle surrounding a dark oakwood coffee table, and off to the side laid an old quilted blanket with a couple floor pillows thrown on top, looking out of place.

He puts the food down on the coffee table and walks around, looking to see where Y/N is. Before he can exit out into one of the neighboring storage rooms, she appears from around the corner, carrying some silver utensils and napkins from the kitchen as well as a couple bottles of water.

Her face warms as she sees him, mouth spreading open to reveal that gorgeous million dollar smile of hers that Erik couldn't get enough of.

"You're here," her voice is airy and light, and he walks to meet her halfway, enveloping her into his arms. She lets herself be engulfed, burying the side of her face into his chest.

They stay like that for a few minutes, no words being said as they hold each other, Erik making soft grunts of contentment as he presses kisses into the top of her head. He lets the smells of her blueberry scented hair products fill his nostrils, taking in a huge breath.

"I missed you." He finally speaks, and she leans her head back, neck craned as she looks up at him, resting her chin on his stomach.

"I missed you too," she smiles, and she links her arms together behind him, his head dipping down low to kiss her on the lips, groaning lowly at how soft and plush like they feel against his.

He closes his eyes, letting his mouth lazily rest on top of hers, too comfortable to move away.

"Where patchouli at?" He mumbles against her mouth, and she snorts a laugh.

"She not coming." She sighs, and he sniffs, giving her an admonishing _Uh huh, told yo ass._

"Whatever," she grunts, peeking around him towards the coffee table, the smell of the Indian food sparking the interest of her nose and her stomach.

She tries to pull away to go check out the awaited meal, but he pulls her back, whining from the back of his throat.

"Mmm nooo, I'm not done yet." He lays his head on top of hers and holds her in place, her weak little attempts at wiggling out of his grasp failing miserably.

"Mooveee," she moans at him, fake crying. "I'm hungryy."

He can hear the pout in her words, and he smacks his gums and lifts off of her, succumbing to his baby girl.

"Fine. But I'm laying on you while you eat." He takes her hand and leads her over to the blanket and pillows on the floor, grabbing the bag of food on the way.

"Baby ass..." she comments under her breath, but his ears pick up it, and he drops her hand, swatting her on the butt.

"Yeah and you love it too, don't even front." He remarks confidently, and a bashful smile pokes at her cheeks that she fights from becoming full blown. _She did love it._

They sit, working together to lay out the food, Y/N grabbing one of the brussels sprouts out of the container and popping it into her mouth, chewing hungrily as she finishes filling up her plate.

She sits cross legged, digging in as Erik settles himself with his head in her lap, the rest of his body sprawled out on the floor far out of the range of the blanket. He doesn't care at all though, rubbing his large palms against her thighs and nudging his face under her shirt to kiss at her increasingly expanding stomach, happy to see all of the items on his list of three being fulfilled.

He munches on some of the food eventually too, mainly after she'd shoved one of the potato samosas into his mouth to stop his nipping at her tummy so she could finish in peace.

After scooping the last bits of saag paneer into her mouth, she packs up the leftovers, Erik taking it to go put it in the staff refrigerator. She folds up the floor blanket, dumping it and the pillows into one of the storage chests lined against the wall.

Before she even realizes he's back in the room, Erik latches back onto her, wrapping his arms around the front of her waist and puling her back into him, humming into her neck and rubbing her full belly.

"You gon gimme a tour now?" He asks her, and she laughs at their little ongoing joke.

Y/N **always** changed around the decor and artwork of the studio, utilizing the projects of her latest clients and collaborations to give her fresh ideas and inspiration for upcoming shoots.

Every few weeks there was a new theme, and since Erik could only visit a couple times a month because of his own busy schedule, every time he came it was like a new experience for him.

Since it was February, her current theme was "Black Love," her way of honoring both the cultural celebration for the month and the Valentine's Day celebration that fell in the middle. There were portraits of several of her old clients hung around each studio room, like family portraits, engagement photo shoots, and maternity spreads.

Each studio had a different focus, too, so it was almost like walking through a museum the way that each room told it's own story.

Since Erik had wedged himself back into his favorite spot - arms around her shoulders and nose buried in her hair - she had no choice but to waddle herself (and his) out into the hallway to begin the tour, starting with the first door on her left.

Opening the door, they step in, immediately hit with the scent of cinnamon and soft vanilla, and it feels like the aura of the room wrapped them in its arms for a warm, comforting embrace.

"I present to you: Studio One; Age Ain't Nothin But a Number." She smiles lightly to herself at the name she'd borrowed from Aaliyah's infamous first album. She'd absolutely loved the artist since childhood, and wanted to pay homage to her legacy, honoring her the right way.

The color scheme was a shimmered gold and deep burgundy, the colors immediately, reminding Erik of his friends grandparents house he'd often visit after school back in Oakland. Their house smelled exactly the same, and he could even spot the cinnamon broom sticks in the corner, giving off the fragrant smell.

The couch was vintage but it wasn't old, and the carpet under his feet had him flashing back to the countless nights he'd spent on one just like it playing hot wheels and street fighter Sega matches.

The whole room reminded him of his childhood, a feeling somewhere between nostalgia and longing striking him in the chest. It was solidified even further for him when he looked up at the wall and saw the portraits that were hung around.

Staggered along the wall were pictures of older black couples, some by themselves, and some of couples portraits.

The biggest picture hung in the middle, and it was of a young black couple, maybe early to mid thirties, the man a deep chocolate and the woman and ebony goddess.

It wasn't until Erik took a closer look that he noticed the clothing they wore appeared to be from an older time. As he studied their facial features, he realized that all of the pictures in the room were of them, just at different ages.

"One of my first clients," she speaks from under his chin. He'd walked them further into the room, stopping in front of the wide portrait to get a better look.

"They came in for a shoot to celebrate their 60th wedding anniversary and they told me their story. How they met, their first kiss, their first 'I love you's'. Four kids and eight grandkids later, and this is the legacy they'll be leaving behind." She smiles warmly as her eyes roam around the walls, taking in the history of their love.

"I asked if I could feature them in this months theme and in return restore their old photos for them, and they happily agreed. They even lent some photos of their own parent's for me to use."

She points over to the corner of the room, Erik shuffling the both of them over to look at the aged photos from another time.

The both of them observe silently for a few moments, finally separating from each other to explore on their own. Since Y/N had already seen the collection, she hung by the door, watching as Erik walked around the room like he was visiting and exhibit.

"I wanted this room to represent love in it's truest form, and how it can survive through the years if you're willing to put in the work. It's never too late to find love, or do everything you can to keep it alive."

The entire display was absolutely beautiful, and after Erik was done soaking in everything, he felt as if he'd experienced this couples love story, right along side them.

"What are their names?" He asks her, making his way back to her to assume his original position.

"Judy and Maurice Jackson." She answers, and it's almost as if by saying their names it breathes life into the room.

"This is amazing, baby. You're so incredibly talented," he praises her, and he brings her hand up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles, making her cheeks warm shyly.

"Thank you Erik," she whispers back, and she kisses him on the cheek before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind them.

For the next hour, that's how they spend their time; moving from studio to studio as Y/N explains the story behind each idea.The themes explored parental love, familial love, friendship, and cultural identity, the last one detailing just a few examples of how diverse and expansive black culture is in the United States.Each studio had it's own name as well, titled in order: 'Me and Your Mama', 'We Are Family', 'Way Back', and 'Say It Loud'.The last studio was a private one that Y/N had been working on for the last couple months to get it prepared for a new service she was offering in the spring.The service would only be available to select clients, but she'd been dying to give it a test run.Luckily, her favorite client had decided to drop by today of all days, giving her the perfect opportunity to try it out.

Approaching the closed door, she slides herself out from under Erik, instructing him to stay put while she goes inside to get the room ready.

Thinking it's an interactive theme, he stays put, his only complaint being for her to hurry up because _it was_ _cold without her_.

A few minutes pass with Erik out in the hallway by himself, and when she finally opens up the door, her small body is looking up at his, her favorite DSLR camera around her neck with a 28mm lens attached to it.

Before he has a chance to voice his confusion she pulls him into the room, shutting the door behind her.

This studio is significantly bigger than the other ones, large enough to fit an entire California King size bed and two sofas, one a suede midnight black and the other a leather blood red. Fur pelts decorate the ends of the couches, and a gigantic faux white fur rug sits in the middle of the floor.

A couple lighting setups are sitting in the corner of the room, along with a few shaded lamp covers, one in purple, one in red, and the other in white.

Over the bed hangs a low hanging chandelier with both red and purple bulbs alternating around it.

Erik hadn't said a word since he'd stepping into the space, just the sound of his footsteps as he walks around the room, observing everything.

His curiosity leads him over to a table on the far side of the room, and he picks up one of the many bottles of baby oil sitting on top of it.

He turns around, and his face says it **_all_**.

"Y/N...." She can hear the unnervingly calm tone in his voice, meaning that she had about 5 seconds to start explaining before he put a hit out on all her male coworkers.

"Okay BEFORE you start freaking out, just wait a minute and listen."

His nostrils flare out a little bit and he works his jaw, putting the bottle down and crossing his arms.

"You got **one** minute."

She launches into her rehearsed pitch, already having practiced it in her head ten times before she even opened the door to let him in.

"Spring is coming up, and I want to offer a new service to returning customers who'd expressed their interest in the past when I brought it up. I've done their maternity shoots, their engagement portraits, their anniversary photos, and now I want to try my hand at...boudoir photography."

He opens his mouth to speak, but she cuts him off, still having 30 seconds on the clock.

"It'll only have a trial run of two months and I already have five clients booked. It won't become a permanent service yet until I can get feedback from them, but... I need someone to test it out on first before I can start."

His eyes grow wide at that, his eyebrows almost up to his hairline. He'd met a few of her loyal clients, and while he tried to keep it under control, he couldn't help but be a little bit cautious when it came to some of them.

She was adored and loved by all of them, and on more than one occasion he felt like a few of the women had tried shooting their shot at her, _right in front of him_.

When he'd brought it up she'd laughed it off, telling him he was just being paranoid because she was bisexual, _but he knew what was up_.

No _way_ anyone could just take one look at Y/N and not be immediately drawn to her; she had that effect on people. He had to protect what they had, and he wasn't about to just watch it slip through his fingers.

"Nah babe, Ion like it. You already got way too many people up in here tryna get atchu, they don't need an entire room dedicated to giving them an opportunity. Get one of your interns to do it." The plain look on his face combined with his still crossed arms indicated that the conversation was over, and there would be no further discussion on the topic.

He must've forgot who he was fucking with.

She narrows her eyes, taking a step towards him.

"First of all, I wasn't _asking_ for your permission, I was _telling_ you about my next business venture. I'm a grown ass woman and this is **my** business. You have no say here, Erik."

His eyebrows were raised again, but for a different reason this time. It wasn't often that he and his girl got into arguments, but when they did he always got just a little bit aroused at the fire in her eyes when she started going off.

She continued.

"Second of all, my interns aren't paid to soothe your bruised ego, they're paid to assist me when need and to gain valuable experience in their field. So try again." She'd gotten increasingly closer with each word, and before either of them realize it she's back in front of him again, her presence dominating.

He gives her a once over before laughing humorlessly, looking away for a moment before speaking again.

"So, what? I'm not even allowed to have an opinion on this?" His brows are furrowed together, eyes concentrated on her face.

Her own facial features soften, and she reaches out with one hand, holding his face in her palm and stroking her thumb over his cheek.

"Aww babe, of course you're allowed to have an opinion." A small smile appears on her lips, and she finishes her statement. "Just make sure you have it quietly."

She drops her hand and turns and walks away to finish setting up one of the light fixtures in front of the bed.

He stares at the back of her head as she goes, burning holes into it with his blazing thoughts.

She was completely right. He had no place trying to take control over her ideas regarding her studio, especially after just seeing how amazing the outcome could be when she had creative license.

Even so, he couldn't help but to be pissed with the way his princess was speaking to him. He'd have to remind her before they left tonight about keeping that mouth of hers in check when she was popping off at him like that. He figured a few backshot sessions over the front desk would be a good memory refresher for her.

Reaching down to adjust himself through his pants, he grunts in acceptance, following her over to where she was.

"Well, do I at least get to have a _loud_ opinion on who it is you're gonna be testing this out with?" He pouts.

She clicks the soft white shade into place on the camera, then walks over to the light switch to turn off the main fluorescent lights and tun on the red ones, their subtle glow primarily on and around the bed.

"I hope so baby. Because you're the one whose gonna be testing out for me." 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Part II

“Why are you being so shy? You act like I haven’t seen it all before.” Y/N snickers from her spot on the black couch, legs dangling over the edge and her back against the seat, her hand running comfortingly over the pelt beside her head.

Erik was currently in the bathroom adjoining the studio, getting ready for his photo shoot. He’d initially protested heavily against the idea, refusing to be half naked by himself in the “cold ass fuckin studio,” but when she posed the question of who else she could get to do it on such short notice, he grumbly stomped into the restroom with no further argument.

After about 10 minutes he finally emerges, wearing one of the Terry Cloth robes she’d put in there for him with the matching slippers on, and beard freshly lined up using his razor she’d stolen from the apartment a few weeks ago. He’d been complaining nonstop about how unkempt his face was starting to look, but Y/N absolutely loved it, selfishly enjoying the feel of it when he rubbed his face across her skin.

She could tell by the way he was standing that he was a little out of his element, and she hops up from the couch, immediately switching over into her photographer role.

“Okay, take a few breaths baby, relax your mind a little. You look good! You’re about to kill this shoot right now, I’m mad I didn’t think about this sooner.”

He kisses his teeth, not believing a word that comes of out her mouth.

“ _I’m_ mad you really got me out here doing this shit. I look mad dumb right now babe. I don’t know if I can do this. You not bout to post these pictures around your studio, are you?” He was starting to ramble and waver a little, so she grabs his hand and leads him over to the couch, pushing him down to sit.

“Hey,” she whispers, climbing into his lap to straddle him. “Stop worrying, okay?”

She strokes her hands up and down his arms in an attempt to soothe him, kissing him around his face.

“You look **fine** Erik. I promise.” She lets her kisses trail down his neck, focusing on the spot he liked, and his hands move to caress her big thighs around him as he lets out a satisfied sigh.

She can feel the tension leaving his body as she comforts him, and she continues with her pep talk.

“Shit… you look _more_ than just fine… you look edible as fuck right now.” She pulls at the tied belt around his waist and the robe loosens, bringing her hands up to slide the garment off his shoulders and pepper more kisses there.

“You look so sexy daddy. Don’t you want to look sexy for me?”

She looks at him with her big brown doe eyes, and all he can do is give a soft grunt in response.

“I promise nobody will see the photos. Just you and me. _For our eyes only_.”

He looks up at her, eyes searching between hers for any signs of deception.

“You not bout to play me like you did at Thanksgiving in 2017, are you?” He narrows his eyes, and she covers her mouth to muffle her laugh, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

“Aye! You said you weren’t gonna bring that up anymore,” she reminds him, and he grunts a low _yeah, whatever._

“I’m just tryna make sure you don’t do me dirty again,” She rolls her eyes at that.

“Boy hush. Ain’t nobody bout to do you dirty. I am a pro-fes-sion-AL thank you very much. Now, take off your robe and go stand over there so I can oil you up, ZADDY.” She gets off his lap, sniggering and pointing to the “oiling station” where all the baby oil was.

He groans and rolls his eyes deep into the back of his head, getting up and shaking off his robe onto the couch. Bending down he growls viciously into Y/N’s ear, snapping his teeth at her neck and making her squeal before smacking her on the ass.

_Only for Y/N would he go through such nonsense, just to see her smile._

Running his thumbs along the band of his boxer briefs, he stands by the table, reaching up and pulling his dreads free from the bun they were in atop his head and shaking them loose.

Y/N goes into the bathroom to grab a towel, taking her camera from around her neck and placing it off to the side.

Coming back and grabbing a bottle of oil, she squirts some into her palms, rubbing the slick liquid between her hands and warming up the product. Stepping up to him she observes the studded keloids that cover his broad chest that spread over to his arms, all the way down to his wrists and down his stomach just below his hip bones.

“Okay, you ready?” she asks him, trying to gauge his nerves since they were once again moving forward in the process.

“Girl, if you don’t get to oiling me down and stop playing so we can be done with this!”

He complains, and she slaps him on the stomach with a sickening *splat*, stinging him a little.

“Mean ass,” she mutters, but she rubs at the spot to soothe away the sting.

Incorporating her other hand, she works the product around his torso, taking her time to evenly coat it everywhere and cover every inch of his keloids. She squirts some more product on her hands and continues, moving around him as she makes her way to his back.

Erik doesn’t provide any more commentary as he watches his girl, eyes focused on her concentrated face and the movement of her hands. It felt _so_ nice the way she was loving all over him, even if she didn’t necessarily mean to at the moment, and every brush and stroke of her fingers was done with care and precision.

When she gets to his shoulders she makes him kneel down, which he uses as the perfect opportunity to hug himself around her waist and lay his head on her stomach.

“Erik, cut it out! You’re gonna get oil all over my clothes,” she whines at him, flicking him on the ear.

He flicks her back on the butt, shrugging his shoulders.

“So, take them off. I’ll do you next,” A sly smile parts his lips and she snorts.

“That ain’t how this works, nigga. You not slick.”

“Yeah, and it bednot work like that either. You not gone be doing this for everybody, are you?”

“No, Erik,” she laughs, tapping him on the shoulder to stand again. “They’ll be doing it themselves, in the bathroom. I only did it for you because I’m 90% sure you don’t know how to do it right.” She jokes, and his face deadpans at her, making her giggle some more.

“ _And_ cuz you my mans,” she adds, giving him a cheesy smile and angling her face up at him.

“Yeah, dat’s right,” he leans down, placing a kiss on her lips. 

“Cuz _I’m_ ya mans,” he murmurs against her lips, smooching her goofily for a few seconds before she finally pushes him away.

Taking the towel, she pats at his body to take away any excess oil, careful to keep enough shine for it to be subtle but still appear on camera.

She instructs Erik to get started by laying on the bed, telling him to pick a comfortable position while she goes to wash her hands.

Toeing off his slippers, he pads over to the bed and lays directly across it on his stomach, hearing the bathroom door close and the water run.

After about ten seconds, he moves, this time laying with his back against the pillows and facing forward. 

A few more moments pass and he grows dissatisfied with that position as well, and he shuffles around some more, this time ending up with a pillow in his lap while he sits cross legged in the middle of the bed.

Not even two more seconds pass before he throws his head back and groans at the ceiling, tossing the pillow behind him and getting up altogether.

Y/N had only been gone a few minutes, but the more time he spent alone, the more his mind filled with incessant thoughts about the shoot.

This was ridiculous. There was no reason he should be so anxious, they were just _pictures_.

With the way his nerves were getting to him, he felt as if he was reliving the time he and Y/N were about to have sex for the first time, when he was so nervous he couldn’t stop pacing back and forth and picking the petals off the roses he’d bought for her.

Running his fingers through his dreads, he decides to just tell Y/N that he’s too nervous to go through with it when the bathroom door opens and she steps out.

Starting at her feet, an intricate floral design on black colored lace stretches up over her calves and past her knees, stopping midway at her thighs. From there, two black bands on each side connect the thigh high stockings to the black garter belt she was wearing, the red g-string she wore peeking out from underneath.

Covering her full C-cups was a cherry red lace bralette that stretched thinly across her mounds, the delicate band under the cups stopping a couple inches above her belly button. To top off the sexy ensemble, flowing effortlessly around her as she walked was a black silk robe with decorative Cherry Blossoms on the back, with branches crawling up the sleeves.

She looked delectable.

The way the red lighting bounced off her chocolate skin as she moved gave a sensual shift to the room, making Erik swallow thickly.

He was speechless as her soft foot steps carried her over to where he was, stopping to grab her camera and place it back around her neck along the way.

His mouth was hanging open, racing mind completely wiped clean as he looked down at his gorgeous baby girl standing in front of him.

_She always knew just how to put his mind at ease._

_*Snap*_

The shutters of the camera blink as she snaps a quick picture of Erik’s awe inspired face, making a mental note to print an 8x10 to frame for her desk after they were finished.

His eyes were so lasered in on her cleavage, he almost missed the small twitch of her lips making her smirk a little.

“Like what you see?” She angles an eyebrow up at him, running her index fingers under the straps of her bra, pulling lightly and letting them snap back against her skin, the sound piercing in the otherwise silent room.

Erik doesn’t even bother with an answer before he bends down and scoops her up, grabbing her behind the knees as he lifts her to his chest, hooking her legs around him.

Her off guard shriek is cut off as his lips latch onto hers, muffling her little protests as he backs up until the edge of the bed hits the back of his knees, and he sits down on the bed with her in his lap.

Laying back, he wraps a hand around her neck to pull her down with him when she stops him with a hand on his chest.

“Wait Erik, slow down,” she pants trying to catch her breath, her hair wild around her face from the sudden intensity.

He cuts off her words again with pecking kisses to her lips, leaning up on his elbow as his full lips cover her mouth and quiet her.

With a hand to her back he flips them over, pushing her knees up and apart on either side of his waist and sinking his body down in between her legs.

He moves his face into the crook of her neck, his skillful tongue snaking out to lick and swirl all over the skin there, reaching up to push her camera out of the way and onto the bed.

She starts whining and grinding herself up against his stomach, feeling the bumpy texture of his skin rake against her barely clothed center, and he grinds with her, moving in sync with her movements.

She tosses her head back with a frustrated grunt, her nails digging into his shoulders and feeling his teeth sink into her neck.

An unfiltered moan escapes her mouth, and her breathing deepens as she falls further into the hungry lust Erik is pulling her into.

Feeling her arousal climb, he switches up their position and flips them back over again, lying back on the bed while she straddles his waist. His fingers reach for the flimsy material between her legs but she pushes his eager hand away.

“Nuh-uh, stop it you fiend.” She laughs, trying to catch her breath and fend off Erik’s wandering hands.

“We’re not here for that. You sposed to be posing for my photoshoot.” She reminds him, and he kisses his teeth, rolling his eyes as he blows out a frustrated breath.

“You forreal right now babe? How you expect me not to be all over you when you walk out the bathroom looking like a whole meal?” He asks her, fingering her robe and pulling it open a little to stare at her gorgeous frame again.

Snickering, she snatches the material away from him, covering herself back up and tying it closed. She knew the affect she had on him.

“I _wore_ this so I could help make you feel more comfortable. Don’t think I didn’t hear your worrying ass while I was in the bathroom.” Reaching over to grab her camera again, she puts it back around her neck, hoping it doesn’t get taken off again for at least the next hour and a half.

He tries and fails to come up with an excuse before letting his head fall back against the bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep sigh, looking off to the side. Y/N sensed a serious shift in the mood, and she tucks some stray curls behind her ears before smoothing her hands over Erik’s chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Her voice drops down to a whisper, and her nails scratch softly over his keloids right at his favorite spot. He turns his face back to her, grabbing her waist with one hand and lightly tracing his thumb along her tummy.

“I think I’m… a little nervous. I mean, what if I look stupid babe? I don’t wanna ruin your idea just because I can’t deliver like you want me to.” There was a touch of sadness in his eyes accompanied by something else she recognized, although he rarely showed it. _Fear._

Getting off his lap, she lays on the bed, turning on her side to face him. Reaching up to brush a few dreads out of his eyes, she takes his face in her hand, turning him so he can look at her.

“You could never look stupid baby. Not to me. And especially not with this.” He holds her gaze, mind working overtime to try and convince himself to believe her words. It may have been just a photo shoot, but to him, it was deeper than that. He was so vulnerable when it came to her, and he was afraid that one day she’d figure out that he would never be enough. That he didn’t fit in her world. Even if it was something as simple as taking pictures.

Her brows wrinkled at the uncertainty lining his face, annoyance scratching at the back of her brain at whatever, or _whoever_ , had led him to believe that he had to second guess himself when it came to what they had. As if he hadn’t been one of the best things to happen to her, a fact his actions reminded her of every single day.

Sitting up on her elbow, she leans forward and places a kiss on his lips, letting herself linger there as she enjoyed the sensuality of it. She’d been so busy lately they hadn’t had the time to enjoy the simplicity of each others presence, and it showed in Erik’s hesitancy. If he needed to be reminded of just how strong her feelings were for him, she had no problem letting him know.

Pulling back, she rests her head on his chest, him having laid back down flat on his back. The lines of worry that were previously decorating his face had dissolved back into the smooth brown skin, a sated look replacing it. The kiss had worked.

“You know I love you, right?” She peeks up at the curve of his jawline, enjoying the view she had of the curly black hair peppering his chin as her fingers played in it. His lips twitched into a smile as he opens his mouth to answer.

“Yes, I know.”

“But you also know that I’m _in love_ with you, right?”

She felt his chest tighten underneath her with the breath he held, not expecting her words. She lets him take a moment to digest it, watching as he licks his lips and swallows. 

After a few beats, his breathing returns to normal, and he tilts his neck up to look down at her.

“Forreal?”

She smiles. “Yes, I am. Unconditionally.” She lets her finger trace along the outline of his jaw, up to the lobe of his ear, massaging it soothingly between the pads of her fingers. “I’ve never felt what I feel with you with any other person. It scares me sometimes, knowing just how powerless I am about my feelings when it comes to you.” A twitch overcomes her soft smile, and she bites her lip, burying her head in his tummy to hide her face from him.

He feels a small leak of wetness touch his navel, and he gently lifts her face, pulling her up to him and cradling her, chin resting atop her head and her chin tucked into his neck. He rubs at her back with large circles, stopping every few moments to give her a tight squeeze, wanting her to feel safe.

She gives a small sniffle, reaching up to wipe at the bottom of her nose.

“Hey,” he bends his neck down, pushing her curls back from her face and wiping away a droplet beneath her eye with his thumb.

“Why the tears, huh? Tell me.” He whispers his soft command at her. He kisses the top of her head, giving her time to steady her breath and clear her throat.

“I’m just…. _so happy_.” She looks up at him and places her warm palm at his cheek, an emotional smile on her lips.

“You make me feel really happy. And safe. And loved.” As she continues talking the tears return, pricking at the corner of her eyes and she rushes to continue.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been loved the way you love me. It’s the realest thing I’ve ever felt, and it scares me. Cuz I don’t wanna lose you.” Tears fall and stream her face, but she wipes them away quickly as she grips Erik behind the neck, pulling herself closer to him.

“And I don’t want you to think I’ll ever want to. Erik, you’re everything I could’ve ever asked for and so much more. Please never doubt that.”

He blinked, pupils wide and mouth a little open in shock as he stares down at her. She did it. He didn’t know how, but she managed to read him perfectly, saying all the right things at just the right time. Squashing all the anxiety and fear he felt just a moment ago. 

And then he remembered the studio rooms. The portraits hung delicately and intricately along every wall, the decor picked out just right for each room to help tell a story without using any words. 

Behind her camera or not, she had the ability see into people. It’s why she was so amazing at what she did.

Erik feels a wave of emotion come over him as he looks into her eyes, and his heart swells at the feel of her wrapped in his arms. He leans forward, closing his eyes and angling his face to press a slow sweet kiss to her lips, holding her face in his hands and savoring the moment. He lets his tongue peek into her mouth playfully a few times, licking at her top lips before fully engulfing himself in the kiss.

They both get lost in each other, gripping and pulling at one another as they try to get as close as possible. Y/N winds up on top of him, straddling his legs and grinding her hips into him as she kisses him feverishly. He holds her waist with one arm, his other hand roaming over her body, stopping to squeeze at her breasts.

Suddenly he pulls his mouth away, stilling her hips.

“Wait,” he stops her.

She pauses, her breathing still heavy from kissing him.

Cupping her face in his hands, he strokes both of her cheeks with his thumbs, leaning up to press his forehead to hers.

“I’m in love with you, too. You know that, right?”

A bright smile spreads her lips, and she bites her lip, nodding.

“I know.”

He returns her grin, pressing another kiss to her lips.

“Good. Now get ya sexy little ass up and grab your camera. These pictures not gonna take themselves.”


	9. Just Like You

  
  
  
**Anonymous** asked: **Idk if you've already wrote about this, but could you please do a quick blurb about Erik's girl being on her period & she sends him to the store for pads/ tampons**  
  


The soft silk pillowcase caresses your face as you shift around in bed, trying to turn over to your other side. Your body felt heavy from the deep slumber you'd awoken from, the third one you'd taken that day as you tried to replenish the ridiculous amount of energy you seemed to be running through.

As the strength returns to your body and you start to feel your limbs again, you attempt to move your hips so you can rotate when you're met with a firm resistance.

You try again, thinking that maybe your legs are still asleep, and this time you wiggle your toes too... only you can't move those either.

Giving a low groan in dissatisfaction, you lift your head up to see what the deal was, and upon seeing the problem you roll your eyes, letting your head flop back down on the pillow with an annoyed huff.

It was Erik. _Of course_.

You can't honestly say you were surprised; every time you were on your period it was as if his attraction to you became magnetic, and it was the hardest thing trying to gain back your personal space until your period ended.

While you relax against the pillows waiting for your vocal chords to kick in, you run a play by play in your head as you try to remember how you both ended up here.

The last thing you recalled was laying on the couch, Erik was in your lap and the heating pad you'd wrapped around your pelvis had come unplugged from the wall.

You remember the **very** difficult process of trying to untangle yourself from the mass of muscle that was your boyfriend without waking him up, which resulted in you tumbling onto the floor from the cord getting wrapped around your leg.

While you now had a sore knee and a loose scarf, the gentle giant hadn't lost a single wink, and you'd stormed off to the bedroom with the heating pad under your arm after chucking a throw pillow at his unconscious head.

And now here he was. Laying all over you and invading your space, **_again_** **.**

"ERIK!" Your vocal chords were working again and you were about to put them to full use.

"Get up, dammit!"

He groans a tired yawn and tightens his arms around your waist, trying to bury his face into your belly button.

"I'm right here ma, why you yellin?" His tired voice mumbles into your tummy, the vibrations tingling through your skin and waking up your bladder.

 _Ugh._ Now you were gonna have to get up.

You sigh to keep yourself from crying as you wiggle around again, this time with a little more movement since now he was awake too.

"Move little boy, I need to pee." You start shoving at his shoulders to get him off you so you could run and go pee before you fully woke up. 

He kisses his teeth.

"Man, what I say about that? Don't think I won't snatch your lil ass up just cuz you moody right now."

"I'm only mood right now cuz you're laying on my bladder. Now GET. UP!" You slap at his bare arm and he finally lifts off of you, mumbling about how he should make you pee yourself to teach you some manners.

You ignore him, scooting yourself to the edge of the bed to stand up when you feel something shift at the base of your uterus.

Your eyes widen as you realize it's not just pee that will be rushing out of your body soon, and you shoot up from the bed, squeezing your legs together as tight as you can as you awkwardly catwalk/run to the bathroom to hopefully keep from ruining anything other than just your underwear.

You barely make it in time as you slam the bathroom door shut, hearing Erik cackle a "HA! That's what you get!" from the other side as you pull down your pants and plop yourself down on the toilet.

You unclench and let everything flow out of you, pulling at the roll of toilet paper as you look down to assess the damage.

Thankfully other than a dirty pad you were mostly in the clear, your underwear suffering a little over bleeding at the front and high up in the back, but the compression shorts you wore were saved from being sacrificed to the clorox bleach gods.

You always wondered how little droplets of blood managed to make their way all the way up past the asscrack of your underwear, but you decided to just let it go today and be grateful that you weren't dealing with an 80's horror movie situation this time. Those were always day ruiners.

You roll up the dirty pad and toss it into the knotted trash bag at the bottom of the trash can with the others, and you slide off your underwear and toss them in the sink, turning on the cold water.

You clean yourself up with some baby wipes, trying to decide if you should hop in the shower or not when a small knock on the door grabs your attention. You glance up to see the door open a small crack, Erik's hand sliding through with a fresh pair of underwear in his fingers.

You laugh as he tosses them to you, whispering a soft _thank you baby_ at him as you catch them. His hands slides back out only to be replaced by his head wedged in the door.

"Uh huh. What happened to all that attitude you had just a minute ago? 'Thank you baby'," he mocks you with a nasally voice that was apparently supposed to imitate yours, and you suck you teeth, telling him to shut-up.

He sticks his tongue out at you, opening the door a little more to peek around inside.

"You good? You need anything?"

You flush the toilet, reaching over to wash your hands in the sink while you still sit.

"No, I think I'm okay right now. Can you hand me a pad under the sink please babe?"

He side eyes you at your sudden sweetness, but steps into the bathroom and squats down to open the cabinet.

"Where are they?" He shuffles a few things around, sticking his head further into the cabinet.

"Where they usually are in the back next to the hairspray. You don't see it?"

You unroll a wad of toilet paper and shove it between your legs for a temporary makeshift pad and put on the fresh underwear before joining him in front of the cabinet.

You instinctively reach towards the back like how you instructed only to find... nothing.

"You were saying?" He tilts his head at you, and you shove him off balance making him fall on his butt while you move over to the drawers to search for a stray pad.

He swats playfully at your legs while you look, only for you to come up empty handed.

"Shit," you mutter under your breath, trying to rack your brain for where an extra one might be laying around.

"Wassup? You ran out?" Erik leans back against the door, fingers playing in the curls at the nape of your neck.

"Yeah. I think I need you to go to the store and get some more." You shut the drawers with a frustrated sigh, leaning back against the door frame next to him and looking over to him.

"You know which kind to get?"

He'd only been with you a handful of times when you'd had to get them but you weren't sure if he'd paid close enough attention to notice the brand and type you usually got.

"Uhhh...yes." He hesitates a little making your eyebrows scrunch together. Maybe you should show him a picture or something.

"You sure? Cuz I don't have time for you to be getting the wrong kind so just tell me if you need some help-"

"Girl if you don't chill! **I got this** baby! What, you don't trust me to get you some pads??"

You narrow your eyes at him, studying him to look for any uncertainty.

"Uh huh... yeah OK. I trust you baby."

"Thank you!" He pops a kiss on your forehead and gets up from the floor.

You scoot aside so he can open the door to go get his keys and wallet before getting up yourself. Looking over yourself in the mirror you take note of your frizzy curls and oily skin, deciding that maybe it would be a good idea to hop in the shower after all.

Erik comes back with his keys in your hand, a red hoodie thrown over his head and a pair of shades on.

"You need anything else while I'm out?" He asks, already deciding in his mind to grab a pint of your favorite ice cream and a pack of cookies at the store too to help feed your cravings.

"No I'm good. You sure you gon be okay?" You eye him teasingly with pursed lips, and he rolls his eyes before popping another kiss on your mouth.

"Girl hush. I got this!"

With that he turns and walks out of the apartment, leaving you to laugh by yourself, and you go to turn on the shower head as you hear the front door shut.

~

"....I ain't got this."

It had been twenty minutes Erik had been standing in the feminine care isle by himself, and the longer he looked at all the options, the more confused his brain got by all the different types of pads and tampons there were to choose from.

In his defense, when he left the house he _thought_ he had it.... at least, that was until he saw all the choices there were. He didn't remember there being so many _choices_.

Wings. No wings. Xtra absorbent. Panty Liners. Maxi Pad. Ultra thin. 8 hour protection. What did it all _mean_!?

The look of confusion on his face was starting to become permanent, and he knew if he didn't make his selection soon, Y/N would be calling him to ask if everything was alright. He refused to call her first to ask for help, especially since he was so confident he could do this, even after she'd asked him if he needed help, _twice_.

Nevertheless, he knew if he went home empty handed, or, worse, _with the wrong thing_ , there would be nothing to protect him from the absolute wrath that would rain down on him once he got back. Not even the melting ice cream and crumbling cookies in his hand.

Taking a deep breath, he shakes it off a little, refocusing his mind.

Okay. No need to worry. He _got this_. The man had a whole PhD for god's sake, surely he could figure out which feminine products his girl needed without letting it get the best of him.

Starting at the top shelf, his eyes scan over the items from left to right, and before he can even get to the end of the row his mind goes blank again. _Fuck._

"Aye, my man. You good over there?" A voice from the left of him calls his attention, and Erik turns his head to face its owner, the puzzled look still etched on his face.

Standing close to his height is a thickly built dark skinned brother with a loose muscle t-shirt that showed off his frame. He wore dark sweatpants with some slides of his own on his feet, his head shaved completely bald which only helped further accentuate how strong the dude looked.

"You looking real lost there bro, you need some help or sum?" He walks up to Erik, holding his hand out to him, and Erik blinks himself back to the present, sliding his own hand against the strangers before giving him a dap and greeting him.

"Oh, yeah yeah, I'm just over here tryna figure out what to get my girl. She goin thru her period right now." Erik looks back to the shelf as if somewhere behind one of the price tags will be the answer he's looking for, and the guy beside him starts chuckling.

"Uh huh, lemme guess: She asked you a couple times before you left if you knew what you was doin and you told her yes. Then once you got here, you realized it's a whole notha world up in the store."

"Man!" Erik kissed his teeth, his eyes widening a little as he looked back to his new companion. "A **whole** notha world! Ion remember there being so many damn kind last time I was in here."

"I know man, I know. On one hand you wanna be mad it's so many companies tryna reinvent the wheel, but on another every woman flow is different so they all need a special type to help make it easier for them."

Erik shakes his head, running a hand through his dreads as he blows out a sigh.

"Bruh. I can only imagine what Y/N be going thru every month. You here for your girl too?" He asks the stranger, and he nods, a warm smile spreading over his face.

"Yeah, my lil Chipmunk, she's our middle child. She just started today and my wife is outta town visiting family, so I gotta show her the ropes. I learned the hard way the first time that if you freak out, then they gon freak out, so you gotta be calm about the fact that they growing up on you to help them get through it."

"The first time??? How many girls you got man?" Erik asks him humorously, and the stranger holds up his fingers in answer.

"Three. A house full of girls. And I couldn't be more happy about it." The man's entire mouth shines bright with all his teeth showing, a small sparkle coming from the one gold capped tooth on the bottom row, and Erik swore that if there was a blackout right that second this mans smile could light the whole city.

"That's beautiful bruh. Congrats." Erik extends his hand again to the stranger in a fist that he returns with a small bump to it.

"Thanks," the man smiles to himself for another moment as if he's lost in thought before clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"Aight! Back to business. Let's see if we can help you get your girl what she needs."

He steps up beside Erik in front of the shelf of products, putting his hand to his chin as he thinks.

"Ok, first things first: Is your girl a tampon girl or a pad girl? Or both?" He looks up at Erik expectantly, and his answer comes immediately.

"Nah, she a pad girl. She says the tampons are too hard to insert and make her feel uncomfortable." Erik had remembered that conversation the first time he came with you when you'd run out of pads but you had an entire jumbo box of tampons under the sink. You'd explained that your mom had given them to you years ago but that even though you didn't use them you didn't want to throw them away either, just in case a family member or friend came over who needed them.

"Yeah, my wife said the same thing, so we a "pad only" household for now. Okay, next question: Is she a light bleeder, or do Moses gotta step in and help out?"

Erik snorts, taking a moment to think about it. The only time he remembered her flow being really heavy was when she'd switched birth controls, and that week she'd nearly camped out in the bathroom all day and night when she wasn't wearing adult diapers to protect every piece of clothing and furniture she owned.

He'd never been so upset seeing his babygirl look so miserable.

"No, her flow is pretty regular other than on her 3rd and 4th days." He remembered her saying that, too. 

"Oh!" Just as he spoke, he remembered something else. "She likes the long pads. They real thin but she says they absorb a lot."

The stranger nods his head, going back to scanning the shelf.

"Okay, that helps." He glances down at the snacks in Erik's hand and snickers. "I take it by the ice cream and cookies that you like to spoil ya girl, right? Which means she probably bougie, too."

Erik laughs at that.

"Yeah, she **definitely** spoiled _and_ bougie," he was thinking about the gold plated necklace he'd _just_ bought you last week that had his last name on it, and how you couldn't wait to wear it out that same night with the special area code gold plated hood hoops you'd ordered offline for your birthday. Yeah, she was bougie alright.

"Mhm, all mine are too. Spoiled asses. Aight, so that means your girl prolly a name brand girl. Lemme ask you, when you get a pad for her, do it have designs on the wrapper? Like lil pink and purple squiggly shit?"

Erik snaps his fingers together.

"Yeah yeah yeah! And the box look like that too, right?"

"Yaup!" Stepping up to the shelf the man grabs a box off the 3rd row, the Always Radiant Flex Foam pads in the number 2 for heavy flow.

"Boom." He hands them over to Erik, clapping him on the back.

Erik smiles a huge smile, recognizing the box immediately. "Yeah! These the exact ones!"

"Mhm, these the ones my first daughter uses too, and she loves them. Sheitt, they havin a sale right now so I might go head and grab her a few boxes."

Erik moves the box of pads under his arm before grabbing the mans hand in a handshake and pulling him in for a hug.

"Yo, you don't know how much you just saved my ass right now bruh. Thank you so much, I really appreciate all your help."

"Fasho my nigga, anytime. Gotta make sure we look out for each other when we tryna provide for the special women in our life. Don't forget to take a picture of that and save it in your phone. You gon need it in the future."

"Trust and believe I will man. I'll never forget again."

Both men give each other one last dap, Erik grabbing a few extra boxes of pads before heading off to the frozen section to replace the ice cream.

Before he gets out of the isle he stops, turning back to the man and calling to him.

"Aye, my man. What's your name?"

"It's Jeremiah."

"Your girls are really lucky to have a man like you in their life, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah smiles, shaking his head.

"Nah man, _I'm_ the lucky one."

Erik hums at that, and he tosses him a peace sign in farewell before going off to finish his shopping.

~

The keys rattle against the door as you hear the lock open, the sound of plastic bags shuffling and footsteps entering the apartment. The door closes shut and you see Erik appear in the entryway, a bag between his teeth as he tosses his keys into the dish on the hallway table.

You hop up from the couch, pulling the towel you were sitting on free from your butt as you go to help him.

"You didn't get my texts? You've been gone for a while I was starting to get worried,"

You take the bag from his teeth first, looking in it to find a pint of vanilla bean ice cream and a pack of oreo's inside, smiling as your sweet tooth started to hit you.

"You know me so well."

Erik smiles as he reaches into the bag in his hands, pulling out the box of pads.

"Uh huh, _too_ well," and he laughs as you clap your hangs together, commending him for getting the right kind.

"I knew I could trust you," you cheese innocently at him, and he kisses his teeth, mushing your head away.

"Whatever girl. Here, go put your stuff away," he hands you the bag of pads, taking the one with the snacks from you and you skip off towards the bathroom to take care of your business.

When you come back Erik's already on the couch, a bowl and spoon out on the coffee table next to your ice cream and cookies, and the heating pad already plugged in.

"Wanna watch a romcom tonight?" He asks, and you nod your head, settling on the couch and wrapping the heating pad around your back while Erik wraps himself back in place around your front, nuzzling into you.

As the movie starts to play, Erik chuckles silently at the sound of you crushing oreo's into your bowel, thinking about how wonderful it would be to have a house full of girls just like you.


	10. Breeding Time

**Anonymous** asked:

**HC : Erik having a breeding kink**

The shriek of the alarm clock startles you awake, the incessant ringing of the kitchen timer bouncing around in your ears.

You groan, stretching your limbs as far as they'll reach, rolling your shoulders and neck as you feel the softness of the duvet beneath you.

Your nap had felt much shorter than it actually was; you'd come to an agreement of thirty minutes this time, but to your exhausted body it'd only felt like ten.

Before you have a chance to fully wake up, you hear footsteps approaching from outside the room. Heavy thuds from a pair of steel-toed boots get louder as they round the corner, stopping outside your doorway.

"Did you sleep well, princess?"

Your turn your head as much as you can to look back at the source of the voice, taking everything you had in you to restrain yourself from cursing him out for leaving you like this.

He must've been able to read your mind from the look on your face, because he chuckles, stepping into the room and bending down to untie his boots.

"This part was your idea princess, I just simply used my skills to make it happen," he smirks up at you, slipping off the boots and placing them in the corner.

You let your head fall back onto the bed as you grunt, rolling your eyes into the sheets so he can't see.

"I did manage to go to the store while you were sleeping to get something for you, though. I think you'll really like it."

Grabbing your waist, he flips you over on the bed, leaning down to give you a passionate kiss as he fists his fingers into your kinky hair. Trailing his lips down to your neck he nips at your skin, whispering a warning about you rolling your eyes at him _._

You giggle guiltily, biting your lip to hide your smile as you stretch your neck, allowing him to continue peppering kisses down your skin.

When he reaches the base of your throat, he sucks the skin there, working his tongue to turn your deep mahogany complexion purple with hickeys, and you sigh in contentment.

He brings his hands to your sides, caressing and squeezing your flesh between his fingers, absentmindedly tracing the stretch marks he'd memorized over your tummy and hips.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a small pocket knife, and with a flick of the wrist he flips it open, reaching up to press the sharp tip into the base of your shoulder.

Slowly, he traces the knife delicately up your arm, careful not to put too much pressure and break the skin. You whimper, trying hard not to squirm too much as the knife travels over your skin, shivering as a chill crawls up your spine and your back arches.

Erik presses himself into you, and you feel his hard length against your thigh as he grinds into you, resuming kisses to your lips.

Reaching your wrists, he digs the knife under the rope, cutting it loose and doing the same with the other hand. Pushing the tattered pieces off your hands, he clicks the knife shut, pocketing it and rubbing your wrists to soothe the soreness left by the ropes.

You stretch your fingers, opening and closing your palms and leaning up on your elbows, grateful to finally be able to move freely.

Erik kisses you on your cheek, moving his hands to caress your shoulders, working away the aches in your muscles.

"You never answered me babygirl. Did you sleep alright?" He whispers, kissing you again on the other cheek.

You nod, leaning your head against his as you try and stifle a yawn.

"Are you still tired? We can stop for the night if you want, pick back up tomorrow," He holds your face in his hands, looking in your eyes to properly gauge how you're feeling.

You snort, knowing damn well that if you did this again tomorrow you _definitely_ wouldn't be able to function for the rest of the week.

You check in really quickly with yourself, flexing your limbs and mentally deciding where you were at. When you're done, you grab his hand in yours, kissing his knuckles and smiling up at him as you nod.

"I'm good."

"Okay. What level are you at?" He kisses your knuckles back, squeezing your hand.

"Green."

Biting his lip, he nods, a slow smile creeping up on his face as he gets up, dropping your hand.

"Good. Now get your ass on that bed and spread your legs."

You look up at him with a dropped jaw, unprepared for his quick shift from caring to dominating, and you feel a small trickle of wetness leak out onto the bed as your skin flushes hot.

Unbuttoning his shirt he eyes you, walking around the bed and lifting an eyebrow at your still form.

"Don't make me say it again."

You reach back to drag yourself to the middle of the bed, opening your legs as you do, and you watch as he reaches into the shopping bag he'd brought, pulling out a bundle of thin pink rope and tossing it on the bed.

Discarding his shirt he begins to take off his pants, taking note of your position.

"Wider."

You widen your legs, your fingers scratching at the sheets as you restrain yourself from reaching between your legs to relieve the ache at your center.

Grabbing the rope, Erik crawls on the bed, taking one of your ankles and tying the rope in a single column tie around it before securing it with a knot.

Pushing your heel back against your butt, he begins wrapping the rope around your leg to start a basic leg tie, repeating the action with the other leg when he finishes.

With your legs securely bonded and open for display, you can feel the cold air touching the wetness between your legs, and you watch as Erik's eyes brighten as he lowers himself on the bed in front of you, pushing your legs up to where your knees hover over your sides.

Licking his lips, with no warning he dives in, your surprised wail stealing the air from your lungs.

Your hands fly to his head, pushing and gripping as his tongue laps up your juices, his lips wrapping around your hard clit before stiffening his tongue and working it over the sensitive bud like a pendulum.

When your fingers clench and accidentally scratch his neck, he stops and disconnects from you, eyes piercing into yours as his nose flares and he snarls at you.

You gulp, shrinking down into the sheets as you move your hands from around his head, returning them to your sides where they were supposed to be.

Still eyeing you dangerously, he leans down and continues with his feast, dipping down to dig deep into your pussy, scooping up all remnants of your earlier session.

Deliciously swallowing both of your mixed fluids, he keeps sucking and devouring, eager to clean you out completely so you can be ready for him to fill you up again.

His tongue licks against your soft spongey g-spot, and your legs tremble, a high pitched keen breaking through your lips. As he continues tickling the spot you buck your hips, your pelvis lifting from the bed and almost out of Erik's mouth.

Grabbing your hips he pushes you back down, burying his face again with a growl as you release all over his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of your delicious cream.

Deciding he was finally done after your opening stopped twitching and you stopped screaming, he rolls over onto his back, lifting his hips to push down and discard his boxers.

Wiping his face clean with his palm, he turns to you, lifting a hand and beckoning you over with a finger.

"Come sit on Daddy's lap babygirl and let me fill you up like a creampuff."


End file.
